sognare
by takarylove
Summary: t.k se va a francia despues de una decepcion amorosa, por destino debe regresar a japon para enterarse que kari va a casarse,herido debe enfrentarse a decidir si pelear por su amor o simplemente irse de nuevo. un takari que estaba muerto entre mis mails.


Hola a todos de nuevo ^___^ si de nuevo yo la chica de la mente retorcida , ahora me sentía muy melancolica y recordé un songfic que escribi hace ya algunos años para ser exacta hace ya 2 años . una persona en la página de romance digimon me pidió que fuera un Takari y con la canción **Sognare de división minúscula** fue un jueves, 14 de febrero de 2008 a las 04:57:45 p.m. yo lo escribi y publique pero desgraciadamente esa pagina fue cerrada pronto y jamás supe si la persona vio publicada la historia . para mi desgracia no tenia respaldo de esa historia y la di por muerta en la internet pero hace días entre mis mails acumulados encontré pedazos de ese fic que reconstruí y ahora quiero publicar de nuevo…solamente tengo un nickname para dedicar esta historia y es **2kristom2**donde quiera que estés este fic es para ti.

**La letra de la canción no la publique por que con eso de que prohíben los songfics pero es Sognare de división minúscula por si quieren verla. **

**Sognare**

**Por :**

Takarylove.

Mi nombre es Takeru Takaishi, mi más grande sueño era convertirme en el mayor novelista del mundo, ¿mí más grande amor?… una chica llamada Kari Yagami la hermana menor del mejor amigo de mi hermano y mi mejor amiga desde la infancia . ¿Mi más grande obstáculo?; ¡demonios no los sé!; al principio fue mi cobardía, después mi desconfianza, y ahora que puedo decirles…Pues miles y miles de kilómetros pues me encuentro viviendo en Francia.

Acabo de tomar algunas pastillas para dormir; mi psicólogo me dijo que me ayudarían a conciliar el sueño, pero que más bien lo que tenia era un problema relacionado con algo en mi pasado, algo que no me dejaba continuar mi vida de manera fluida. Por supuesto yo conocía la respuesta; era un nombre, una persona, un sentimiento estúpido que tenía guardado desde hacia tanto tiempo que me carcomía el alma de solo pensar. Así fue como me di cuenta de que hiciera lo que hiciera y estuviera en donde estuviera ,ella seguiría estando ahí .

Después de psicoanalizarme varias veces, idea que al principio me asustaba un poco; terminé contándole todo lo que pasaba dentro de mi enmarañada mente cobarde. La recuerdo bien…ella es una chica hermosa en todos aspectos ,su corazón puedo decirlo sin remordimiento es único en este mundo; y en resumidas cuentas ella es mi descripción poética de perfección, y no solo por el hecho de que sea un escritor sino porque en cuánto pienso en ella la única cosa que viene a mi mente es su incomprendida perfección…sus ojos rubíes que con solo verme lograban arrancarme los suspiros , su cabello castaño que se mecía graciosamente con el viento al correr, sus labios rosados y suaves como pétalos de rosas , su dulce voz y su aroma a flores silvestres …definitivamente sigo amándola …sigo amándola con este mi enfermo corazón lleno de soledad.

Hasta cierto punto podría parecer una obsesión, pero como pueden culparme después de conocerla , crecer a su lado desde niños y asistir a la primaria ,secundaria y preparatoria todos los días junto a ella ;cosa que no fue fácil, sabiendo que la amaba y debiendo callar por nuestra amistad.

Bueno el punto es que yo me di cuenta de que la amaba muy pronto ,varias veces creí que ella sentía lo mismo. Le sonreía y ella me sonreía, le tomaba de la mano cuando tenía miedo y ella la sujetaba fuerte ,incluso la bese varias veces ,algunas por error, otras por simple impulso, y otras simplemente porque sentía que debía besarla, claro que ella siempre lo tomo como un juego después de todo éramos amigos y seguro lo seguiríamos siendo por siempre, o al menos eso creímos los dos.

pero hasta ahora solo les he contado lo bonito de esta historia ,que clase de historia seria si solo les cuento lo lindo y lo que no me causa problemas. Así que bueno proseguiré contando lo malo de esta mi historia de amor.

Todo sucedió cuando salimos de la preparatoria, tuve la oportunidad perfecta para declararle mi amor en el baile de graduación ,y cuando me disponía a hacerlo fue cuando descubrí que Davis un buen amigo mío le había declarado su amor y ella había aceptado ser su novia. Aun recuerdo su expresión al verme en medio de la pista de baile bajo las luces y los adornos en forma de estrellas, aun recuerdo la canción que tocaba la banda de rock invitada y los cientos de papelitos metálicos que caían simulando una lluvia de estrellas cuando ella clavó sus ojos en los míos.

"soñare contigo…si puedo dormir…las noches son largas desde aquel día en el que yo te conocí"

Justo esa estrofa de la canción se grabó en mi mente como una imagen dolorosa como un recuerdo fatal.

Jamás pude descifrar lo que me decían sus ojos "un estoy feliz porque soy novia de Davis" o un "finjo estar feliz ,porque tú nunca tuviste el valor de decírmelo" creo que eso fue lo más doloroso de todo ,que yo estuve junto a ella siempre y cuando realmente quería estar junto a ella no lo estuve.

**La última vez que la vi fue unos días después, a pesar de que Davis era su novio ella seguía frecuentándome ,después de todo éramos amigos. Eso lo hacía aun más doloroso ,ella seguía entrando por la ventana de mi habitación por las noches ,y platicábamos durante horas y horas. Me hizo prometer que lograría mi sueño y que jamás le fallaría, me hizo prometerle tantas cosas que estaba seguro que no iba a cumplir.**

**Después de todo las promesas son algo importante en nuestras vidas, en muchas ocasiones nuestro destino depende de ellas y a veces son los cimientos de nuestro futuro y otras solo son lo que son…promesas.**

**Cuando le dije que me iba a Francia, ella se puso muy seria y lloró como si se tratara del fin del mundo , después de todo jamás nos habíamos separado desde niños. Nunca le dije que me iba por ella ,porque sufría al verle ,porque sufría cada vez que me decía que me quería ,porque ella jamás me querría como yo la quería a ella. Jamás le dije que si así lo decidía podía quedarme a estudiar en Odaiba y que la decisión de irse era solo mía.**

**Yo la abrase fuerte , y ella me dijo que sabía que cumpliría mi sueño ,también me menciono por primera vez que si me molestaba que ella y Davis fueran novios ,creo que eso fue porque me había portado algo frio con ella y hasta cierto punto tenia razón pero ¿qué pretendía? que le dijera ahí en mi habitación "te amo, te he amado siempre" ¿Dónde quedaría mi orgullo?...claro que yo jamás se lo diría; mas sabiendo que sus sentimientos estaban de por medio y más aun sabiendo que nuestra amistad estaba en juego. **

**Esa noche ella se quedo a dormir junto a mí como cuando éramos niños se recostó en mi cama a mi lado y pude sentirla tan cerca de mí , deseaba solo tomarla entre mis brazos y besarla para que supiera lo que sentía por ella ,platicamos demasiado para mi gusto pues hablamos al final de cosas tan serias que termine diciéndole que sería capaz de esperarla por siempre si fuera necesario ,pero me retracte, pronto y le dije que por siempre era demasiado para soportarlo y que yo no podía y que si ella había tomado una decisión debía atenerse a las consecuencias .**

**le dije que ni siquiera sabía si mañana seguiríamos siendo amigos, y ella se molesto muchísimo conmigo, se notaba realmente enojada , aun así no se fue, y al contrario se volvió a recostar junto a mí y me abrazo con gran fuerza. En verdad deseaba tener el valor suficiente para decirle ....te amo sin lastimarla.**

"**haz cambiado mucho T.K" me dijo ella , yo le daba la espalda pero ella seguía abrazándome, yo me hice que no escuchaba porque realmente no quería escuchar nada de lo que me decía ."te has vuelto algo mas frio, haz cambiado mucho y ni siquiera estuve ahí para darme cuenta ..... ¿cuánto tiempo esperarías por mi?"Dijo ella y yo me volví para poder verla frente a frente ,vi su rostro a pesar de la oscuridad de la noche y lo único que dije fue. "no sé si pueda prometer un por siempre ,ni siquiera sé si puedo prometer un hoy"**

**Ella simplemente me beso ,así como les puedo decir me beso, y debo admitir que fue el beso más apasionado que alguien me ha dado en toda mi vida. Era como entrar en otra realidad completamente distinta a la que vivía en esos momentos… ¿Ella quería volverme loco acaso? **

**Cerró sus ojos y se recostó en mi pecho, nunca supe que era lo que pensaba en ese momento pero recuerdo que le dije en voz baja "todo lo que te dije hoy, borralo de tu mente, que se quede solo en tus recuerdos, todo lo de esta noche olvídalo ...hasta olvida que te amo. "como me dolió decirle aquello.**

Por más que trate de no hacerlo soñé con ella .!demonios! ¿por qué?...Aunque suena algo estúpido… ¿Cómo no soñarla? la tenia abrazada muy cerca de mí, la noche transcurrió lenta y a cada respiración suya podía imaginar lo doloroso que sería no estar cerca de ella cuando estuviera lejos.

Al siguiente día ella se fue muy temprano ...y para suerte o desgracia mía ,parecía no recordar nada o más bien fingía no recordarlo y lo hacía bastante bien. Eso dolía ,dolía mucho pero también debía desprenderme de ella.

por mi propio bien debía alejarme, tal vez Kari sería más feliz si estaba junto a su novio y yo debía irme para que ella pudiera lograrlo ,aunque tuviera que sacrificar mi propia felicidad para lograrlo.

Sin darme cuenta los días prácticamente se fueron volando y al estar en el aeropuerto comprendí que dejar atrás todo esto sería sumamente difícil ,lo supe al verla ahí ,después de que me abrazó por última vez antes de abordar; después de que me dijo que me extrañaría ,que nada sería igual, que era su mejor amigo, y sobre todo al ver sus ojos llenos de lagrimas porque yo me iba.

Pero yo no me retracte de lo que había dicho, no podía prometer algo que me dolía cumplir ,después de todo ella había cambiado mi mundo desde que la conocí ,y a veces de veras deseaba no haberla conocido porque ahora por ella estaba sufriendo.

Pasaba el tiempo y yo no podía olvidarla; la soñaba ,pensaba en ella …todo el tiempo....tiempo eso fue lo que pasaba entre nosotros, tiempo, y ahora estoy aquí en Francia ,en el consultorio de un psicólogo. Al principio negaba necesitarlo pero después de todo necesitaba ayuda o como decía el ...Alguien que escuchara mi historia ,la patética historia de un joven que se enamora tanto de su amiga ,que pierde todo el valor y la deja ir, que pierde su amor y sobre todo que pierde hasta la razón de tanto pensar en ella.

Pasaron varias semanas para que mi terapia comenzara a avanzar ,El psicólogo parecía muy interesado en todo lo que yo le decía y sacaba cosas que yo creí había olvidado, como la primera vez que la bese y la vez que la acompañé a una fiesta donde ella me dijo que siempre seriamos los mejores amigos, los paseos en bicicleta al parque ,días lluviosos juntos…todo. De alguna manera sacar todo eso fue aligerarle la carga a mi estresado corazón y todo parecía pintar mejor en mi vida.

Como les decía todo parecía bien…yo acababa de terminar mis estudios y en casa de mi abuelo me hospedaban sin reprocharme nada. Todo parecía haberse solucionado…tenía varios días sin que su recuerdo me atormentara cuando me sorprendió una carta ,la cual supuse era de ella ,decía que me extrañaba, me reprochaba que nunca le contestara los mails ,que no le llamara, que no me había olvidado; aunque no sabía a qué se refería con eso ultimo y al final decía que quería verme, y que si yo no iba a Japón ella vendría a Francia.

yo arrugué el papel asustado ,no quería saber nada de ella , al contarle al psicólogo ,este me dijo que debía ir a Japón y verla ,que debía enfrentarme a ella "solo así podrás saber lo que quieres que pase "dijo.

Al final decidí no ir; pero el destino es algo loco y a los tres días me avisaron que una editorial de Japón quería verme para comprar los derechos de una de mis novelas. Así que tuve que ir...No cabía duda alguna, cuando mas quieres evitar algo más pronto te alcanza. Decidí ir a que mi pretexto era mi trabajo ,no quería que ella pensara que lo hacía por ella ,pero en realidad así era. Con un poco de suerte terminaría todo el papeleo rápido y estaría de vuelta en Francia tan pronto como pudiera.

Al llegar a Japón después de un largo vuelo debo admitir que mi corazón se puso como loco al verla en el aeropuerto. Varios de mis amigos estaban ahí, y claro mi hermano Matt que a pesar de ser algo frio esta vez me abrazó ,tal vez porque en toda mi estancia en Francia nunca fue a visitarme. Por un momento creí que estaba en el cielo al verla ,seguía siendo tan linda como la primera vez que la vi, seguía estando justo como la recordaba.

Pero todo se derrumbo cuando lo vi porque ahí estaba Davis, también me saludó ;yo aun le guardaba rencor ,y más porque él siempre supo que yo amaba a Kari y eso no le impidió que le pidiera ser su novia , el también fue mi amigo pero para él; ella solo era una obsesión. ¿qué clase de comparación se podía hacer entre nosotros dos?, ,el un exitoso empresario con mucho éxito y yo un simple novelista no muy reconocido y recién graduado.

sentí varios sentimientos cruzarme el pecho a la vez pero .decidí no dejarlos salir y solo fingir una sonrisa y repetir frases como "qué gusto de verte" "me alegra estar de vuelta" " ¿en serio?" aun que claro más de la mitad de lo que decía era falso; la verdad no tenía nada de ganas de hablar con nadie. Pero al tener la oportunidad de charlar con ella no pude mentirle y me limite a contestar lo que ella preguntaba.

Claro que fui algo duro con ella, le contestaba un tanto seco, con monosílabos e incluso en ocasiones hasta solo movía la cabeza "haz cambiado" decía ella , ¿pero qué? Acaso quería que siguiera siendo el mismo chico débil y tímido que era antes. !claro que no! ,yo debía ser más fuerte.

Trate de evitarla lo más que podía, pero cierto día me invito un café y considere que no tenía nada de malo acompañarlas ,seguro serian un par de horas y nada más. Al llegar al café platicamos mucho y esta vez sí le puse atención, sobre todo cuando me dijo " ¿hay alguien T.K?" yo no iba a mentirle así que le conté de mis relaciones fallidas claro que no le dije "aun sigo esperándote" mas sabiendo lo que le había dicho años atrás.

Varios de los siguientes días fueron maravillosos, sobre todo porque todo el tiempo estuve con ella, volvimos a hacer muchas de las cosas que hacíamos antes, pasear en bici, ir al parque, largas caminatas, el cine...casi como si fuéramos novios. Yo comencé a darme cuenta de que mi intento por olvidarla se quedo precisamente en eso…un intento y que me sentía como si jamás me hubiera ido de su lado, como si fuera un día antes de la graduación de la preparatoria...me sentía....enamorado.

-¡Un momento!, necesitaba un tiempo fuera.-

Fingí compromisos y me aleje para poder reflexionar, ¿acaso me daba tanto miedo volver a sentir aquello? ¿ amor?...tal vez yo ya no creía en el amor. Pero no podía evitarla para siempre ,y un día que logró alcanzarme antes de que me fuera a una reunión ,no tuve más remedio que aceptar ir a cenar por la noche, ella vivía en un apartamento sola ,recuerdo que su hermano se encontraba casado con Sora Takenouchi una amiga nuestra ,claro que ellos no habían sufrido tanto como yo en el amor. Kari preparó una rica cena y yo me encontraba silencioso en la silla y le dedique cumplidos respeto a su comida, ella me miraba como esperando le contara algo mas pero no le cumplí ese deseo.

Después de un rato salimos a caminar como cualquier otro día, "haz, cambiado T.K ,te has vuelto muy diferente al chico que yo conocía, y si…te has vuelto más fuerte lo admito pero tu calidez desapareció de tus ojos y solo veo frio en ellos ¿Qué es lo que te sucede? " yo le conteste un tanto molesto "este es el verdadero yo, así soy ".Ella se mostró algo molesta y fue cuando me dijo lo más doloroso que pude haber escuchado.

"voy a casarme con Davis;, y solo quería que supieras que aun te amo, a pesar de todo aun te amo" dijo ella llorando ,yo me sentí un patán y no supe que decir; así que deje que mis labios dijeran lo que sentía …la bese ,la bese como jamás lo había hecho y acaricie con mis manos su suave piel aterciopelada y mire en lo profundo de sus ojos...aun le amaba yo también pero no se lo dije y la deje ir .deseando que olvidara todo lo de esa noche como tiempo atrás.

Esa noche también soñé con ella, ¿acaso ella se casaría con Davis solo para que me diera cuenta de que era un cobarde? ¿Qué era lo que debía hacer? ¿Decirle que la amaba y arruinar su compromiso con Davis? ¿Dejarla casarse con él sabiendo que no sería feliz? .Necesitaba una señal algo que me hiciera saber que era lo que debía hacer, lo que era correcto.

"No debí haber venido "me repetí todo el tiempo "debí haberme alejado de ella por su propio bien" la noche me abrazó en su manto frio y yo sintiéndome herido dormí con melancolía entre lagrimas ahogadas que jamás salieron de mis ojos. ¿se puede acaso arrancar un sentimiento del corazón?

Al día siguiente mi petición se cumplió pues Mimi Tachikawa una amiga mía y ahora casi mi cuñada pues era la prometida de mi hermano llegó de visita y me pidió unos momentos a solas ,lo primero que vino a mi mente fue "pero qué demonios querrá" pero ella me dijo que sabía muy bien lo que pasaba y que me aseguraba que Kari seguía amándome "ella ha sido más feliz en estos días que ha pasado contigo que en estos años que ha pasado junto a Davis, ¿jamás te preguntaste por que te busca tanto ahora que estas de nuevo aquí?, ¿no ves la ilusión en sus ojos al verte?"; no sé hasta qué punto quería llegar pero me dijo que si quería hacer algo; lo hiciera de una buena vez antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y antes de que Kari estuviera ante el altar .

Le dije que no me retractaría de lo que le había dicho a Kari y ella me dijo que no fuera estúpido, dijo que lo entendería de mi hermano pero que siempre creyó que yo era más maduro y se fue después sin despedirse mue enojada. Yo recibí una llamada importante de la editorial con muy buenas noticias lo que significaba que mis asuntos en Japón habían terminado y podía regresar a Francia cuando quisiera, definitivamente no podía quedarme a la boda.

Esa noche soñé con ella de nuevo; recordé cuando entraba por la ventana de mi habitación y dormía junto a mí abrazándome y fue cuando decidí lo que debería de hacer…solo esperaba no equivocarme y no arrepentirme de hacerlo.

Recuerdo que corrí a su apartamento desesperado, toque el timbre varias veces y grité su nombre tantas veces como pude. Ella abrió, había estado llorando pues lo veía en sus ojos, al verme ella sonrió tímidamente y yo entre sin que ella me lo pidiera. Había muchas flores en su apartamento y llevaba puesto su vestido de novia.

"yo…quería saber cómo lucia" me dijo tímidamente mientras las lagrimas le recorrían las mejillas.

"Kari…eres la novia más hermosa sobre la faz de la tierra" le contesté ilusionado al verla. Se veía realmente hermosa. Me aproxime a ella y la bese. "te amo Kari" le dije "no me perdonaría nunca si te dejara ir".

Ella dijo que me amaba, que me había amado siempre, y yo lleno de emoción le tomé de la mano y ambos salimos del apartamento corriendo . ¿Hora? ¿Qué les puedo decir? Altas horas de la noche. , destino…parís Francia…sueño….ser feliz al lado de la persona que más quiero en este mundo.

No dijo nada, me siguió …me siguió..Como siempre lo había prometido "hasta al fin del mundo contigo" dijo una vez cuando éramos niños. Sin nada de equipaje, ella vestida de novia y yo con una playera y unos jeans viejos abordamos el avión. Horas después llegamos a Francia donde compre un apartamento con lo que la editorial me había pagado.

Tal vez no era muy lujoso, era lo único que podía ofrecerle. Pero ella se veía feliz y yo que les puedo decir me sentía orgulloso de haber tenido ese valor, para cuando los demás chicos se enteraron estábamos a kilometro de Japón y casándonos pues al otro día fuimos directo a la iglesia.

Matt me dijo que lo único que Mimi exclamó al saberlo fue "!que bien …si lo hizo!" refiriéndose a mí, a Tai el hermano de Kari casi le da un infarto al saber que su hermana que estaba por casarse se había fugado con su mejor amigo de la infancia a Paris, y nuestros amigos y familiares se encontraban realmente sorprendidos ,Davis lo tomó no muy mal pues siempre supo que Kari estaba enamorada de mi. Algunos dicen que cuando supo hasta rió y actuó de forma madura por primera vez en su vida.

y pues lo demás es historia… mi historia de amor…ahora si pude prometer un mañana y un por siempre., después de todo el verdadero amor llega una vez en la vida y no se debe dejar ir ;es mejor llevártelo lejos en vez de alejarte de él. 

"soñare contigo…si puedo dormir…las noches son largas desde aquel día en el que yo te conocí"

Fin…


End file.
